


Face the world

by DamonAlbarn



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Didn't see them at Rock Werchter though a year ago, I have reappeared into the world after Rock Werchter, I love writing pwp's, I loved writing it, M/M, Now just read this thing, PWP, People were still talking of Rammstein's performance last year, Plot What Plot, Saw them at Pinkpop, Which was also great, Which was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: Richard just needs to blow off some steam. Luckily, there's Schneider.





	Face the world

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO I'M BACK BITCHES. I went to Rock Werchter a week ago, only to reappear into the world 3 days ago. I had a great time but I also had some inspiration to write before I left. Started off a fic two days ago but that didn't turn out as I wanted it to so I rewrote it and here it is! For once, I'm not drunk, hey, how's that? I'm not too ashamed to write stuff like this, apparently! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this. I'll be writing more as I'm officially on summer holidays right now. NO MORE SCHOOL TILL SEPTEMBER. FUCK YESSSS!! I might even write a multi-chaptered fic? Who knows what I'm gonna be up to? Oh well. ENJOY THIS ONESHOT!! <3

Richard groans and he rips on his hair, completely frustrated. The band's coming along nicely now. They're getting a good fanbase and they're gaining more populairity around the world. That also means there has to be a new album. And for a new album, you need new songs. That's exactly what's bothering Richard at this very moment. He just couldn't come up with a riff for that new song Schneider and Ollie came up with a couple of days ago. It annoyed him to no end and he was just about to bang his head into the table when the door opened and the lights flicked on.

With a groan, he looked up to the intruder. "Schneider, what the fuck are you doing?" Richard starts to complain. "I just turn on the lights, is that such a big deal?" Schneider retorts to his bandmate. "Yes. I can't concentrate when the lights are on. However, I can't concentrate anyways," Richard groans. Schneider sits down next to the guitarist and he grabs some of the paperwork that's laying in front of Richard. "So you're working on that new song, then?" Schneider muses and he flicks through the papers, looking at the stuff Richard wrote down already. "Yeah and I can't come up with anything good," he complains, making Schneider smile. "I know the feeling. Why don't you just take a couple of hours off? Maybe you feel more refreshed then and are able to come up with something?" The drummer says, still looking at the papers. "Actually, this seems to be quite good," he adds and shows Richard a specific paper. "You know, taking some hours off seems like quite a good idea. I'll just go do something else to blow off some steam," Richard says, taking all the papers from Schneiders hands but placing the specific paper the drummer pointed out on top of the stack. 

With a groan, Richard gets up from the old couch and he places his guitar on a stand, only to start pacing around the room. “Reesh, what’s gotten into your mind then?” Schneider muses as he watches the younger man stroll around the room. “I have no idea. Just sheer frustration, I think,” he mutters and stops to look out of a window. “You wanna fuck, then?” Schneider asks bluntly, causing Richard to look at him and raise an eyebrow. The two men have very specific terms on being roommates. They’re obviously both quite young still, being halfway their thirties and if you can’t find a pretty woman, you just lay your hands onto your roommate, right? It’s just a silent agreement to blow off steam if any of the two men needs it and it’s been going on for years now. Richard just strolls over to the other side of the room, where Schneider is still seated on the couch. As soon as he’s in front of his bandmate, he nods and places his hands on Schneider’s shoulders. “That sounds like an excellent idea,” he mutters and hungrily kisses the other man. 

It doesn’t take long for the kiss to heat up so much that Richard grabs Schneider by his t-shirt and pulls him towards one of the bedrooms in the shared apartment. “Why do we always end up in my room?” Schneider mutters. “Because your room is closer,” Richard replies as he pushes Schneider onto the bed. Schneider looks up to Richard, making the guitarist growl in anticipation. “The things you do to me…” he says, attacking the drummer’s lips again. Quickly, both men undress each other, revealing their prominent boners. Richard crawls in between Schneider’s legs, pushing him further up on the bed. Biting and licking, he makes his way down on Schneider’s torso, occasionally stopping to flick one of his nipples. Schneider lets himself fall down on the bed and groans loudly. “Dude, did you go to pornstar school or something?” He pants, biting back more moans. He definitely can’t suppress a big moan when Richard licks a stripe up his achingly leaking cock. 

“Damn Reesh, just get on with it,” Schneider moans after the teasing continues way too long for his feeling. Quickly, Richard gets up from the bed and retrieves a bottle of lube from Schneider’s nightstand. He coats three fingers in the sticky goo and starts to prepare the tall drummer. “Reesh, damn, I’m not going to break, get on with it,” Schneider says between moans as Richard keeps hitting his prostate with his fingers. “Alright, master,” Richard says jokingly, as he retreats his hand and coats his dick in lube. He lines up with Schneider’s entrance and slowly starts to push in. Schneider throws his head back and moans long and loud. As soon as Richard’s bottomed out, he holds still. “You good?” He asks, panting. Schneider nods. “Yeah, as I said before, I’m not going to break,” he retorts, making Richard snicker. Something that marks up their ‘relationship’, is definitely the joking around during the sexual adventures in bed. 

As soon as Richard gets the ‘go’ sign from the man beneath him, he sets up a quick pace. Their loud moans fill up the room, along with the headboard of the bed banging into the wall. It definitely doesn’t take both men long to reach their climax. Richard sticks his hand between their two moving bodies and starts jerking off his friend at a high pace. “Yes yes yes oh Reesh,” Schneider moans as he comes hotly between their bodies. Richard hides his face in the crook of Schneider’s neck as he gives the last violent thrusts with his hips, only to follow Schneider over the edge. As he comes, he just bites down on Schneider’s shoulder, moaning loudly. “Holy shit, Schneider… Christoph… that was amazing,” he pants, his breath going quickly. He pulls out and falls down next to the drummer. 

Silently, the two men lay next to each other for a while. “Reesh…” Schneider says softly and he looks at the black haired guitarist laying next to him. “Yes?” Richard mutters, looking right back at the drummer. “I just…” Schneider cuts off his own sentence and cups Richard’s face with his hands. Richard holds back his breath and Schneider softly places his lips onto the other man’s. They both let go of a breath they didn’t realize they were holding. This kiss is the most soft, caring kiss Richard’s ever gotten and he’s gotten loads of kisses in the past years. After a few seconds, Schneider pulls back and he looks at Richard. “I wanted to do that for quite a while now,” he mutters and Richard smiles at him. “You should’ve done it sooner,” he whispers, only to lean in and kiss the other man again. 

After a few minutes of kissing, they crawl underneath the covers and wrap their arms around each other. “This is perfect,” Schneider mutters and Richard nods. “Yes, it definitely is. I wouldn’t want this to go any other way,” he whispers and presses his lips back on Schneider’s. “Let’s take a nap now and face the world again tomorrow,” Schneider mutters, making Richard sigh. “That sounds a great plan. But facing the world seems like a way less scary thing now I’ve got you by my side,” he says and both men fall asleep with a smile on their faces.


End file.
